


[盾冬]（ABO）情潮

by ALPINE32557038



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPINE32557038/pseuds/ALPINE32557038
Summary: 故事时间线接美国队长2:冬日战士ABO设定结尾有一辆小破车第一次用AO3觉得好难努力了很久自己产出的第一篇太zqsg的爱盾冬了，希望他们少受点苦我爱的cp永远都是那么绝美
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	[盾冬]（ABO）情潮

资产回收，失败。武器入库，失败。

W. S. 卸下重重装备的时候天已经大亮了。为了逃离海德拉对他的追捕，同时仅仅只是追求一点点额外的让他屡清思路的时间，他也忙碌了一夜，甚至在黎明到来之际解决了一个潜在的危险人物。他绑着绷带的右手摸着埋在后颈腺体里用来时刻保持状态和九头蛇控制他的微型针剂卸了力，虽然他已经挖出了植入皮下的定位装置，但是这个，他暂时还不能取出来。即使他是海德拉的终极秘密武器，虽然他经过种种非人的训练但是他自己也不得不承认，在某些方面，他始终是个omega。

5:16A.M.

电流在腺体里释放，对于他来说无疑是雷霆一击，像是一颗闪光弹在他面前爆炸一样，视线范围内粲然的亮扯动他的神经，他额角脖颈的青筋突突的跳。痛到感觉已经扭曲了，他的五感错乱，既使是他在剧痛之中四肢痉挛砸倒在地上，木头板凳裂成两半桌子上的小物件滚了一地，他也并没有觉得他倒在了安全屋的地上。他的脸贴在脏脏的地板上，在他恢复前，那种凉凉的瓷片触感是让他唯一感到真实的东西。

这是对于资产长时间脱离回收仓的惩罚。

他在地板上以一种扭曲的姿态趴着，重重的喘息试图缓解那种绵延的痛。虽然放电已经结束了但是这种痛大概还需要持续一会儿。凉凉的瓷片已经被他逐渐上升的体温捂热了，他有一点点迷茫，意识也有一点飘飘的模糊。几个片段在他脑海之中乍现，冰冷的手术台，狭窄的回收仓，电椅，红皮书，还有那一双蓝眼睛。

真是该死。

他从遇见那双蓝眼睛开始，事情的发展就超出预期太多太多了。直到他骑在他身上茫然的想找补回来什么的时候，他的脑子里突然闪现了许许多多的片段，很多很零碎，一片一片像是敲碎的玻璃。那些玻璃碎片一片一片刺痛他的大脑，让他开始对他的身份产生非常强烈的怀疑。

“I’m with you till the end of the line.”

他好恨。这简直比那本红皮书里面的所有内容都可恨，每个字母都化作颗颗子弹击中他的要害。所以他不顾一切冒险出逃，他想找到答案，想把碎了的玻璃拼凑起来。

他的体温逐渐爬升，空气中弥漫着一股淡淡的松香，像是冰天雪地里伫立的雪松林。腺体受到刺激之后信息素开始超过常值的分泌，已经有些逸散在空气里了。要命。腺体周围的微型针剂不知道怎么了还没起作用，已经超出预订时间，温度已经快要到达临界值了，尽管他是海德拉的资产，但是，这种时候他还是不得不受omega的天性影响，安全屋的安全时效只有六个小时，他不确定他一旦进入情热，六个小时状态究竟能到达哪一步，他再次清醒之后还会在哪里，会不会错失这个机会。被他捂热的地板也变得难挨起来，他的触觉灵敏到了一种微妙的境地，连地板上的沾染的脏兮兮的泥沙都变得尖锐起来，修身的作战服勒的他生疼。他忍痛抬起酸软的胳膊，使不上力气，只好破釜沉舟般的举起那只金属胳膊从外部给予微型针剂一些刺激。抑制剂好不容易注射到腺体里，他处于特殊时期的极度虚弱的身体状况让他活像是又回到了把蓝眼睛从水里捞出来的那一刻。在抑制剂逐渐生效的时间里他除了继续趴在地上尽可能地调试自己的状态之外，还粗略地估计了一下他接下来最大限度地可活动时间。情况不容乐观。微型针剂里的抑制剂储蓄量有限，他现在还处在及其不稳定的状态，要保证最高效的时间他必须抓紧时间，一旦他体内特殊的抑制剂消耗殆尽，他短时间根本不可能找到应急替代品，为了保证他的安全他很有可能主动回到回收点，到时候，他很可能进行新一轮高强度的清洗，要是再想继续这条路，他也没什么把握。想着想着他觉得恢复了一些力气，从地上颤颤巍巍的爬起来的时候瞄了一眼表。他心里暗骂一声，又一件一件把武器装回身上。  
11：34A.M.  
W. S. 从安全屋撤离的三分钟后。C. A. 在病床上休息恢复了一天，超出常人四倍的恢复力让他有了选择出院的权力。他收拾行装去追踪他的 Bucky。经此一役他也不太信任现代的政府机关。尚未学会怎样利用现代高速网络的他，兼着一个半吊子猎鹰通过相对原始的方式追踪W. S. 的痕迹。通过攻破九头蛇分部基地获取的资料和一整天的排查，他们两个摸到了这个九头蛇旧系统的安全屋。当然，人去楼空，一进这个屋子，C. A. 就有一种上头的感觉，空气中残留的带着冰碴的松香钻进他的鼻子里，很淡很淡，同为Alpha的猎鹰甚至都感觉不到。但是这个味道对于C. A. 来说太特殊了。公路大战的时候，这股淡淡的味道一直萦绕在他周围，以至于他没有第一时间认出W. S. 就是他的 Bucky。他有九成把握海德拉绝对对 Bucky的信息素做过手脚。要不然那种被太阳烤化的巧克力浓香的味道，他绝对会认得出。C. A. 一面咬牙诅咒该死的海德拉，一面在屋子里仔细寻找，希望发现 Bucky在屋子里留下的痕迹。 Bucky现在的状况实在是危险，他得尽快找到他。

情况不太乐观， Bucky的反侦察的能力实在是强的可怕，除了地板上的一串印记，他没找到任何线索。他站在那片混乱的印记前面试图进行推断。破裂的桌椅，俯趴着的痕迹，还有离开时踉跄的脚印…C. A. 心里有了不太妙的判断，赶紧带着猎鹰离开这里，事到如今，他也不得不使用一些特别的手段。

猎鹰的红翼如今作为飞行侦查器沿着W. S. 离开的方向追踪，C. A. 这时也不得不求助于联盟的伙伴，虽然他们中的大多数并不同意C. A. 这么着急的追踪W. S. ，但是显然他们也明白如果W. S. 再度落到九头蛇手里，明显会对现在的局面重新造成威胁，这一点还在养病的局长深有体会。在不暴露己方行踪的前提下大规模开展追踪行动不是一件容易事，就好像在九头蛇的大门口反复横跳，但是面对C. A. 恳切的目光，执着的期盼，没有人会拒绝，他们一遍进行检索一遍略带自豪的想，这可是美国队长。

时间一点点过去，C. A. 心里的悔意疯涨，像杂乱无序的海草紧紧的包裹住他，从1941年到现在，有关 Bucky的所有事情他没有一样不后悔的，从火车到航天母舰，所有的坠落都让他心痛。但是这所有的一切都比不上藏在厚厚头发下的那双破碎的失去光彩了的眼睛。 Bucky大概是全布鲁克林，不，是全世界最乐观最阳光的小伙子了，他不敢去想像当年迷倒万千少女的阳光男孩，是怎么变成现在这个样子了。一想到这些他就感觉似乎是那只金属胳膊又紧紧掐住他的脖子，穿过他的皮肤提着他的灵魂，把他从现实的世界抽离。他又想起在航天母舰上，在 Bucky按着他的肩膀，举起拳头试图再补上一拳证明自己只是他的任务的时候，那铁拳高高的挥起，却并没有落下，通过那只还能看得清的眼睛，C. A. 看到了他的挣扎，他那双迷人的眼睛里的脆弱和泪光。

也许神盾局的人也知道C. A. 心中的痛苦，他们也不忍心让他在濒临崩溃的的边缘徘徊太久，在得到准确坐标的那一刻，C. A. 动作之快可能连雷神都望尘莫及。他只想尽快找到 Bucky，他只想尽快让他回到自己的身边。也许他同他一样也生活在一片看不见的黑暗里，但是两个人在一起，总会找的到光。

13:11P.M.

W. S. 这时的意识已经开始涣散，他在一处废弃的房子里找到一个大衣柜，他贪恋里面残留的织物的柔软。他现在敏感到了极点，身上的衣物也变得粗糙起来，磨的他的皮肤生疼。他现在觉得他急需一个“巢”，温暖，柔软，带着阳光气息的“巢”。说实话他的这个直觉来自他混乱的记忆，在被作为武器管制的岁月里，抑制剂方便又快速。再往前追溯，他断断续续的想起来一些破碎的片段，似乎是一次情潮，不是针头刺破皮肤，冰冷的液体注入血管，而是温暖的，柔软的，毛绒绒的，然后还有热烈的细腻的皮肤贴近，带着呵护的怜爱的意味。他现在迫切的需要重新感知那种感觉，但是出于对未知的随时可能到来的危险的提防，他又不能毫无戒心的放下所有武器。不幸中的万幸，这里有一条被主人丢弃的毯子，毛绒绒的，他尽可能的用自己所有裸露的皮肤接触它，绒绒的温柔的触觉和身上冷硬的其他部位产生强烈的对比，让他甚至产生了一种诡异的痛觉——来自左肩的神经接驳处，丝丝拉拉的疼痛顺着神经上溯，像洄游的小鱼，回到他的大脑里，产下了更多的痛苦。他闻见自己身上的信息素在痛苦中炸裂开来，浓郁到呛了他一下，冷冷霜雪气息让这个衣柜也变得冷了，他从毛绒绒的毯子上再也汲取不到温暖。他现在迫切的需要给他提供温暖的东西，或许是一个东西，或许是一个人…一双蓝汪汪的饱含深情的眼睛在他的眼前闪过，为什么会想到那个人…为什么是他…在难以忍耐的情潮之中，为什么会隐隐约约的看见那个人？为什么连幻觉都是他？他正在痛苦的海洋里沉沦的时刻，突然闻到一股不属于他的味道。那味道越来越浓，强烈的桃金娘酒的味道麻醉了他痛苦的神经，舒缓着他的情绪。可是他在一片迷蒙中又不得不咬紧牙关提高警惕，他尽力攥住左手的刀，金属和金属的接触不会加重他的痛苦。那个人也许是被屋子里充盈的信息素迷惑了，所以他一时半会儿还分辨不出自己的方位，但是W. S. 自己知道在对方这种信息素的猛烈冲击下，自己马上就要坚持不住了。虽然自己经过改造，不会对一般的Alpha的起什么反应，但是在这种时刻他偏偏碰上了自己的克星，真是糟糕到了极点！为了不完全迷失神志他只好艰难的伸出右手握住腰间的枪，皮肤和枪械接触的刹那，一股灼烧感从他的指尖冲上他的头顶，他痛苦的想尖叫，但是这也好过束手就擒。他听见那个人的呼吸声越来越近，在抵达衣柜门的瞬间，那人的信息素瞬间爆炸，炸的他头晕目眩，似乎下一秒就会因其而死。他在濒临死亡的边缘还不忘抽刀，倾尽全力的一刀刺破那人的“军装”，在一片信息素交融的甜腻氛围中诞生的血腥味让W. S. 醒了醒神，他抬眼一看，是他的“任务”。然后他又坠于一片甜腻中最终落在一个宽大又温暖的怀抱里。

14:03P. M. 

C. A. 在一处废墟的大衣柜里找到了蜷缩着的 Bucky。他一进屋就被勃发的信息素引诱的要发情。他不由得加重了呼吸，雪松的味道逼得他没办法静下心来辨认 Bucky的位置，他只觉得血脉喷张，这种感觉陌生又熟悉。他一直以为他只会对那种阳光烤化的香甜巧克力的味道产生性冲动，如同青少年时期和 Bucky说过再见之后的每个夜晚。果然，他的爱和性冲动并不是因为信息素而起，他爱上的是 Bucky，无论是什么味道，他只为他一个人情动。他打开衣柜门， Bucky正可怜兮兮的蜷缩在一张脏兮兮的毯子上，脸被情潮烧的粉红，像一只可怜的小猫咪，即使是这样猫咪也没有忘记亮出它的利爪。也许是烧的他糊涂了，并没有扎中他的要害，只是流了一点点血，这和 Bucky比起来算不了什么。 Bucky被情潮折磨到昏厥，他落入自己的怀中，C. A. 才有一点点安全感。很显然 Bucky已经撑不住了，他急需标记，可是C. A. 也不愿在这里委屈了他，他珍重的搂着他试图缓解他的疼痛。他曾经设想过和 Bucky见面之后的所有场景，但是他没想到他现在要处理这样棘手的情况。他犹豫了一下，把 Bucky往上抱了抱，露出他的后颈，那里染发着诱人的味道，一向以自制力为傲的C. A. 也差点把持不住，临时标记在这种时刻也许显得更加妥当，至少要等到他们到达一个温暖舒适的环境里。C. A. 张了张嘴，他已经有快70年没有标记过 Bucky了，一切都是那么的熟悉又陌生，不过在他的牙齿接触到 Bucky皮肤的一刹那，他就被唤醒了所有的记忆，这么美好的事情他永远也不会忘记。短暂的临时标记结束， Bucky的状况好了一点，逸散的信息素味道也没那么强烈，C. A. 赶紧叫来几个Beta特工来把他们接走，一面麻烦娜塔莎帮忙筑一个巢。

娜塔莎接到这个任务的时候几乎有点崩溃，天哪，筑巢！这几乎是上两个世纪的东西了，那时候的Omega才会在发情期筑巢。也许C. A. 是对的，如果这个任务交给别人，别人也很可能真的摸不到头脑。她叹了一口气，找一个合适的场所。

14:30P. M. 

W. S. 在一片柔软中缓缓的醒过来，身上也没有那么疼痛了，但是还敏感的要命，鬼知道他已经70年没完整经历过发情期了。往日在情潮初现的时候便用抑制剂抑制了太多，现在报应来了，他简直比初潮还敏感。在恢复了意识和控制能力之后，他迅速观察这个地方，即使是在发情期，W. S. 也不肯放下所有的戒备。他闻到了苹果派的香味…苹果派， Steve最喜欢吃了…该死 Steve是谁，是那个 Steve吗？他试图下床，但是他刚刚发完热身体虚弱的要命，试图穿上拖鞋已经让他累的要命。C. A. 也许是听见了房间的动静，从厨房跑过来，看见他醒了展露出灿烂的笑容。W. S. 想，他这个样子可真像街角面包店的那条小狗，也许他也有一条摇来摇去的尾巴…街角的面包店…是什么？他在记忆交汇的点里失神了片刻，那个金发的大高个子又紧张起来，赶紧过来搂住他，关切的问他怎么样。他只想说，太不妙了。他好不容易平复下来的情潮又被他身上的信息素勾动，无异于天雷勾动地火。桃金娘酒的香气扑鼻而来，他扎在他的怀里喝了个半醉，半醉半醒之间他感受到了小心翼翼的亲吻，带着檀木的香气，炽热又虔诚地落在他的眉间，又顺着他的鼻梁一路向下，吻上他的唇。他觉得全世界都在狂欢，只有他一个人在下沉，他脱力的倒在温暖的怀抱里紧紧抓住他像是在洪水之中抓住一片救命的浮萍。浮萍救不了他，火热的感觉又蔓延到了脖颈，金色的头发在他眼前晃动，看的他眼花，湿漉漉地触感在他的脖子上面游移，他慌乱的不知道自己应该看哪里只好紧紧的拉着那双环在自己的身上有力的臂膀。湿漉漉地唾液被突然高热的体温蒸发，有一点点凉意，感觉很奇妙又说不上难受。他说不清自己在经历着什么，只想搞清楚这个任务在搞什么鬼，他在一片颤栗中伸手拽住那个人的头发，却被那个人轻轻笑着拉住了手。气氛很古怪，他又说不上来，陌生又熟悉。他的指尖被那个人含在嘴里，湿润的指尖好像触碰到了那棵浓郁的檀香树。他自己的，那片被大雪覆盖的雪松林似乎被炽热融化滴滴答答的水汽从枝头跌落。他不知道他在做什么，他只知道，尽可能的更大面积的贴近会让他更舒服。他凑了过去，脸在那片炽热的胸膛上蹭了蹭，好香，好想咬一口。他小心翼翼地伸出舌头舔了舔，唔，还想要更多。他顺着香气浓郁的地方进发，最终落在脖子上。他闻见神圣的檀香木在热带森林的湿热气息中吐露芬芳。他感受到了那个人的颤动，他听见两个声音在他的耳边回荡一个那么那么远，一个那么那么近，渐渐的那两个声音重叠在了一起，变成了一声饱含深情地“ Bucky”。霎那间他不算清晰的记忆片段里蹦出一个人，金色头发，蓝色眼睛，个子小小却是那么勇敢，后来他突然有一天变得又高又壮，几乎是无所不能，把他从苦难之中救了出来。他们中间发生了那么多的故事，那么多变化，唯一没变的是他是那么的爱他。他晃了晃神，一双蓝色的眼睛直勾勾的望着他，眼神里是失而复得的喜悦，担心他的小心翼翼，还有那永恒的深重爱意。他们互相望着彼此，场景又好像回到了火车上，回到了航天母舰上，W. S. 现在没办法否认他自己就是“ Bucky”，他不知道说些什么回应他，他有太多的问题等待他的回答，千言万语化成一句颤抖着的“ Steve”。那个金发的大个子突然发了狂一样，紧紧的搂住他像是搂住一个失而复得的宝贝，他等待这一句等待了太久，等的他几乎要与世界隔离的绝望。他身上的信息素以他的感情为引线瞬间爆炸同时也引燃了他怀里那片雪松林。Steve脱掉Bucky身上那件柔软的睡衣，珍重的吻上他的唇，Bucky感觉自己的腿要被烫伤，小steve贴着他的皮肤蓄势待发。Bucky用自己的右手揽着steve的脖子缓缓躺下，无论什么时刻Steve的Bucky哥哥都愿意全身心的接纳他。冰雪开始消融，春回大地，雪松也散发着别样的清新生气。在Steve吻上他左肩的神经接驳处的疤痕的时刻，雪松林的玫瑰绽放了。

情潮又涌了上来，Bucky这时候完全可以不用忍耐卸下心防，感受来自灵魂深处的颤栗。他在温暖干净的“巢”里感受着神圣的爱意。他紧紧的缠住激烈摩擦着的小steve，好像这样做他们此生就不会再度分离。Steve一声一声呼唤着他的名字，从坚定开始变得颤抖，在柔软又温暖的腔体里结节完成标记的那刻，他几乎要落下泪来。这时候他的Bucky哥哥也不会打趣他，因为他的Bucky哥哥也在高潮的瞬间落泪。

Steve紧紧的抱住他，在高潮之后的一段脱力的时间里也不愿意放开他，恨不得抓住他在心口那里揉化了。他在高潮的余韵里听见steve认认真真一字一句的说爱他。

这声爱他等了太久，久到他已经在没有他的世界里沉浮，冷眼旁观了半生。


End file.
